One Shots
by livingdeadgirl616
Summary: Rubbish title I know, will change it when I think of a good one. Little one shots of Alice's and the Hatter's life together. Every Chapter will be a different Rating. I'll put the rating on each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know stories like this has been done before, and I loved everyone of them. This is my take on Alice's and Hatter's life together. They're all one shots, really everyone of them is me getting an idea for a story and starting but then them bloody plot bunnies started disappearing down the rabbit hole and leaving me with a half finished stories. So I've tided them up a little bit and setting them free.

This one is rated K.

They wont really go in order, I've tried to make them as in order as possible.

So yeah… Enjoy.

He sat in his chair at the top of the table just looking at two of his three best friends. They argued about nothing out of the ordinary, March had tried to shove the little mouse into a teapot full of hot tea, or Mallymkun had catapulted some sugar into the twitchy hare's eye.

Just another day in Underland.

Since she had left this place wasn't as it used to be. Of course it was now a better place since Big Head was gone, the White Queen had brought peace and calm back to Underland which it had been lacking for some time. But when she left in a cloud of grey smoke that haunted his dreams every night he felt a piece of his heart disappear with her.

She had said she would be back before he knew it, but he had known it more times than he could count. She said she would remember him, but he highly doubted she would. She would pass him off as some twisted dream and carry on with her life, marrying some pompous lord who sneered at her muchness and changed her into every other woman from her world.

He wished he had more time with her; their time had always been so brief. He wanted time with her to simply talk about everything and nothing, where the prospect of battle didn't hang above their heads. He felt the desire to kill Time once more, arrogant creature.

He knew his half mad mind was getting worse, like now, he watched as an imaginary Alice came walking through the trees like she had been there forever. Wearing a strange pale blue silk dress that clung to her figure and seemed to fasten by three long buttons down her left side. It was detailed with silver flowers and trees. Her blonde hair pinned by her head by what appeared to be sticks. Strange. His imagination had never made her change appearance; she was forever in that flattering blue dress she wore last time she was here. He doubted his mind could come up with a dress as tight and beautiful as the one she was wearing now. The slit in the dress which came to mid thigh gave him a lovely view of her creamy leg as she walked. She did not wear stockings, just a simple pair of black slippers with a black ribbon winding upwards in a most flattering way. In her hand was a worn leather suitcase that she let drop to the floor when she was about twenty metres away from the table.

And then she just stopped and stared at him, a naughty little smile on her lips making him smile too. So what if she was only his imagination? His mind had created something perfect and he was going to enjoy it until she disappeared again.

He was staring at her for quiet some time before a sugar cube landed on his cheek, pulling his vision away from imaginary Alice for the briefest moment. He looked to Mally with anger burning in his orange eyes but she simply smiled and seemed to give him a confused look. "Well? Are you just going to stare at her forever?" She asked in an annoyed tone making him frown and look back up to Alice who was still thankfully there. "You can see her?" His voice sounded too surprised and his lisp too noticeable for his liking. Mally and Thackery giggled to each other and nodded. "Of course we can see her. She's standing right there isn't she?"

He was on his feet in an instant. She was there, his Alice was really there and he had been staring at her like and idiot for quiet a while. Yet she didn't move ether in the time, just simply stared at him with that mischievous smile on her kissable lips.

And then suddenly she was running for him, clearly not caring for her above world rules of ladylike manners and such. And before he could react she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. The force of impact making him tumble back a few steps to regain balance and hold his arms out at his sides in panic.

Yet she didn't appear to be planning on moving away from him any time soon or attempting to hurt him somehow so he smiled and allowed his arms to encircle her securely, smiling his widest smile since she left at the fact that she was back and in his embrace.

She smelled of cherry blossom and rich teas that spoke of a land far away. She appeared very different to the Alice he had met last time she was here. This Alice was full to the brim with muchness and her appearance gave no indication of girlishness, she was a woman now.

She went of tiptoes slightly to come closer to his height and whispered in his ear for him alone. "I missed you." He felt the piece of himself she had taken click back into place and his heart soar. She hadn't forgotten him, she was the right Alice, she was here and since she had brought a bag it seemed like she wasn't leaving for a while.

"I missed you more." He replied with too much pain in his voice it made her pull away slightly and look at him with worried chocolate eyes. Removing one hand from his neck she placed it against his cheek to wipe at the tears he didn't know where falling. "Oh my poor Hatter, I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't mean to be gone so long. Hopefully the news that I will not be leaving again will make you feel better?" He knew his eyes must have changed a colour she had never seen them before as she stared transfixed at them. "Forever?" He whispered, making her giggle and nod her head happily, once more placing her feet on the floor and placing her head on his chest listening to his heart beat heavily. "Forever my Hatter."

What else could his reply to the fact she would forever be here be, if not a kiss which she returned quiet happily. They had no need to declare their love; the kiss said all that needed saying.

A/N So what do you think? I'm not sure if the dresses Alice is wearing where actually made at the time, but when I first saw the film I had a little vision of Alice in one of them. I know she wouldn't have dared to wear them in her own world. But since she plans to stay in Underland she put it on and dived down the hole. Please R&R and please be nice. Still very shy about these stories. x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This one is another K rating. The next one will be a higher rating and should be up tomorrow. Enjoy!

Carissa didn't really know what to expect from her parents when she told them she had met someone. Not just anyone, but someone from the Aboveworld.

Their meeting was what her mother would have called fate with a dreamy look in her overly bright blue eyes while looking at her husband. She didn't know what her father would have called it since he detested talking about someone swanning in and taking his baby girl away, no matter how many times she and her mother would tell him he had to let go of her one day.

She looked up into the violet eyes of her fiancé and grinned at him. It was his eyes that had made her look at him a little longer when he had accidentally crashed into her on his way to the shop while she was up there on one of her exploring visits. She did so love the Aboveworld since her mother had told her stories about it when she was a child. She had scoffed at the idea of animals not talking and cats not smiling, and though the world was as grey as her mother told, it did also have a charm that couldn't be ignored. It was while she was talking to a little brown rat in Outlandish that she had crashed into Timothy. And while she tried to ignore it at first, she couldn't deny now that it was love at first sight.

He was stunning with chocolate brown hair reaching his jaw in quiet a roguish manor and a smile as wide as Cheshire's. But those eyes had captivated her. And she couldn't stop the pull over the months that brought her back up to England every week. He was as mad as her, not caring for usual things like he had been brought up to liking. And when she told him about her home he didn't laugh like she thought he would, but in fact gained an adventurous glint in his eyes.

And so now, one year since they first met she was taking him there. The diamond ring he had given her the day before left a cooling reassurance on her skin, letting her know this wasn't a dream.

He had laughed as they fell down the rabbit hole and didn't care as she shrunk and grew him. He held her hand as he took in all the wonders of the land, a childlike smile on his lips as he watched Dragonflies and Rocking-horseflies do battle above their heads. He met the Tweedles and began a conversation about what indeed was contrary to contrary, leaving the two little boys giggling and trying to work it out without a single punch. He met Mallymkun and commented on how fine her new sword looked, Carissa happy when her godmothers protectiveness of her lessened slightly, warming to the human as she hoped she would.

And then all too soon they where in front of her little cottage home, the chimney billowing out puffs of blue and green smoke which meant one thing, her parents where home and worst of all mother was cooking. She wasn't a terrible cook really, just not as good as her father. Also she liked to experiment with Underland ingredients, not listening to her husband when he said the two spices she mixed together had an argument a few centuries ago and now did not like being in the same bowl, the result was usually her mothers paler than white face covered in spices and such as the bowl exploded in her hands.

Hearing a slight bang, the chimney smoke changing for a second to purple, followed by uncontrolled giggles she knew it had happened again.

Walking faster to the door she dragged Timothy behind her and straight inside. The house was a decent size, enough room for the three of them and her father's endless supply of fabrics in every colour and pattern. Nothing really matched and it was just as they liked it, it was a home to be lived in after all her mother would say, and that's just what she planned to do in it.

Pulling Timothy a little further towards the kitchen she let go of his hand and ran into the kitchen and hugged her father from behind, making him cry out in surprise and worry who the mystery hugger was. Looking to Alice with worried pink eyes he relaxed when he saw how she smiled in a certain way she always did when looking at their only daughter.

"Hello Pumpkin, just in time for tea." He spoke, his lisp very noticeable and making her giggle.

"Of course I'm on time…" She had let go of her father and walked to her mother and hugged her tightly, happy when her mother squeezed back and bounced on her heels slightly in excitement. It had only been two days for her after all, but for Underland she had been gone for months. "… but first there is someone I want you to meet." The seriousness in her voice and slight panic made them pay attention and forget about the meal they where preparing.

She didn't have to say anything to them as they noticed the tallish man in the doorway to the kitchen for the first time. Alice smiled immediately, noticing the diamond ring on her only child's finger. The Hatter on the other hand frowned and looked back to his daughter, wanting an explanation to who this stranger was.

"Mother, Father, this is Timothy Black. I met him some time ago on one of my trips up top. He… well, last night he asked me… I said yes, of course… the thing is I love him. This is Timothy Black and he's my fiancé." She managed to shout out finally. Watching as her confused parents became ecstatic and shocked.

She didn't know what to expect when she told her parents about her engagement to Timothy Black who was from the Aboveworld. Certainly not her father's ghost white face turning paler as he passed out and head butted the kitchen counter on the way down, flipping up the vegetables he had been chopping moments before and having them cover the unconscious man. Nor did she expect her mother to giggle more violently than she had ever known her to at the sight of her knocked out husband, unladylike snorts coming from her person and making her clutch the sink desperately in fear on copying her love. Carissa didn't expect it really, but she didn't know why. It was the most Alice and Hatter reaction they could have given.

A/N This one kind of fits in with my other two stories. 'Waiting for her return' and 'Poisoned Skin'. It was meant to be a story about the daughter that's mentioned in them but you obviously don't have to read them two to read this one. I called her Carissa after some debate, in Greek it means beloved, I thought with the Hatter losing his family he would want to call her something like that. Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This one is rated M. Its not got any sex or anything in it. (I am quiet rubbish at writing sex scenes). But it has character death. It should probably be a T but just to be on the safe side I've put it as M. Oh and its meant to be about two years since she returned so no Carissa at this point.

'_Her scream echoed around the lonely forest she lay in. Her pale blue dress stained, the large brownish red stain in the middle growing wider every second. The pain was too much, every breath she took the sword moved with her. Slicing more flesh and bringing more blood._

_How did this happen? She couldn't help but think. Everything had been perfect; she had her happily ever after. She was meant to have forever and a day with him in their Wonderland. They barely got two years._

_Through her cries of pain she heard him. She knew that outlandish drawl anywhere. He would make it to her in time to say goodbye, but not to save her. Tears flooded out of her vibrant blue eyes as she thought of her beloved Hatter. She had promised him forever, she had every intention to give him it. Why did this have to happen?_

_She looked down at her sword imbedded in her stomach, her blood seeping through the wound and staining everything it touched. It was going to be a slow death. She was at least a little glad for that, she didn't want to go without saying goodbye to her lover._

_In that instance he came running out of the trees with a limp. His clothes torn, his jacket and hat lost somewhere in the battle. The buttons from his yellow shirt all but gone, showing paler than white skin covered in cuts and gouges. His eyes so black there wasn't chance for another colour to live there. To anyone else he would have been monstrous to look upon; eyes as black as night, hair wild and looking like flames, his deathly white skin covered in smears of blood. To anyone else he was deformed and ugly. But not to his Alice. She saw pouting lips that could set her skin aflame with one touch. Saw the most beautiful eyes that showed her emotions she didn't know existed before she met him. A lithe and lanky body that was more than capable of showing complete pleasure to her and protecting her from the monsters outside their bed. She saw complete and utter perfection._

_She watched as his eyes turned to a shocking pink before settling on pale grey. Rushing to her side he let out a sob as his eyes filled with too many tears. He touched her pale face as softly as he knew how then looked to the Vorpal blade stuck out of her._

_"No, please don't." He whispered to her, knowing it wasn't her fault she was in this predicament but wanting her to change her mind anyway. She couldn't die. She was Alice. The Alice. His Alice._

_His tears spilled down his face and gathered the blood that marked him, running further down and staining his face in red lines._

_He ignored the pain that ruptured in his stomach. He had been poisoned some time ago, and while he still had a chance of survival and quiet easily too, he wouldn't take the remedy. Without his Alice, he had no reason to go on._

_"Tarrant…" She whispered, her voice not being able to go much louder after being overused in screams to bring him to her side. He looked to her and closed his eyes when her weak hand came up and caressed his cheek. His rouge lip trembled at the delicate touch. "… I love you." She said as fiercely as she could, wanting him to understand that she did with everything she was._

_He moved away for a moment to lie on the floor next to her. Wrapping his arms around her as delicately as he could he kissed the riot of blonde curls on her head and smiled sadly to himself._

_"I will love you for eternity and a day my Alice." His voice wasn't the broad Outlandish one or his loveable soft lisp. It was the one he used when it was only the two of them. Not too deep or too quiet. A voice that echoed around her soul when he called her name at night, so wrapped up in each other all they could remember was that moment._

_She took his hand, using the little strength she had left and held it tightly within her own._

_And then she was gone. No more words spoken by the champion of Underland who had saved it once more, her life the only price needed this time._

_The Hatter held her tightly in his arms, his eyes a bright turquoise and a small smile on his lips. His poison taking a hold he knew he had moment left._

_He kissed her frozen cheek lovingly before whispering softly. "Fairfarran Alice…" And then he too, was gone_.'

She woke up in a panic, sitting bolt upright and clutching her stomach where the blade had pierced. That day had haunted her dreams since it happened. She had almost lost him, almost didn't keep her promise of forever and a day. She looked down at her stomach to the paler patch of flesh where the blade ran threw so long ago, and couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat. They had died, no two ways around it. The battle was fierce and long, and when she thought they had finally won, when she had finally put an end to Stayne with a dagger in his chest he had grabbed her fallen sword and repaid the favour.

She had died in her beloved Hatter's arms then felt somehow from a place she couldn't remember when he gave up and joined her. If not for Mirana's quick work they would still be dead.

She looked to her sleeping husband and smiled through her tears. There was no denying his beauty to her, he was more than perfect. She could not live in a world where he wasn't. Since that day so many years ago his skin hadn't ever really been the same. Whether it was from another poison entering his body or the memory of his lover dead in his arms he wouldn't say. But his skin looked greyer, duller, like his madness had taken over a little bit more and wanted some form of realise. Not that she minded much; while he gave special attention to the scar on her stomach and its twin on her back she had reason to show special attention to his entire body.

When she had learned of his choice to follow her to death she had scolded him quiet harshly, claiming Underland wouldn't be the same without its Hatter. He could see the panic in her eyes and the quiver of her lips and didn't mind much about her severe words for he knew she would have done exactly the same thing if it was her who was forced to watch him die instead.

A/N Right, I was in two minds whether I should of posted it, but was badgered by my friend Lily to put it on cos she liked it. I've read tones of fics with battle scenes and Stayne coming back to take revenge (which all rocked) I just wanted to write an ending and this one was actually going to be a huge future fic thing, but then I changed my mind. I only wrote it cos I was in a bad mood anyway and usually I take my frustration out in stories by killing off innocent happy characters. But then mood gone and they survive YEY! Sorry rambling again…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This is rated K+ I think. Its from Carissa's P.O.V when she was a child so obviously nothing bad. Enjoy :) And thank you for the reviews and alerts and such, you guys are awesome :D

A beautiful little girl named Carissa no older than eight was dirtying up her lovely lilac dress as she sat on some soft grass near her home and looked at the view around her with interest.

Her brilliant blue eyes took in the multicoloured mushrooms, some so high that she couldn't see the tops of them, even when she was sat on her fathers shoulder. She watched as a rose and a daffodil argued over whose turn it was to sit in the shade, the tall trees laughing at the little things argument. She saw a rocking-horsefly swoop down and begin a mock battle with a dragonfly, the two where close friends she had come to understand. In the distance she saw a large ball of greyish fur move rhythmically in its sleep; she knew it to be the Bandersnatch. Although a wild and dangerous creature it would sleep close by the house and allow her mother and herself to fuss it like a pet when it was in the mood for such things. Her mother had told her not to name the beast as he had not told them it, but being of a young mind she did not listen and called it an exotic name she had heard her mother say once; Brian.

She wished she could see the world her mother talked of often, bedtime stories to make her sleep. Where animals couldn't talk and cats couldn't smile. Where the insane where locked away and never spoken of again. She thought it such a strange sounding place that it couldn't possibly be true. A place of grey her mother had called it. No colour and no fun for girls especially. She knew that had to be a lie, her mother was the most fun person she knew, except for her father. And then there was Mallymkun who was the best at playing hide and seek.

Her vivid blue eyes searched the distance for nothing in particular; she just wondered what view she would have today, as it changed from time to time. She smiled her fathers grin as she saw the towers of the White Queen's castle. She had visited it more than most children her age would, with her mother being her mother and her father being her father.

The White Queen struck her as kind to a fault, but she saw no fault in being kind really, what with the stories of the Red Queen still circling around for her to hear.

The Queen would always talk to her as if she wasn't a child, and she liked that immensely. Also the fact that she would give her sweets when her father wasn't looking, knowing he would take it off her and run away as he ate it himself.

No sooner had she thought it, before she saw him.

He came running out of the house at blurring speed, still managing to drink the cup of tea in his pale hand without spilling it down his bright red shirt that was clashing with his hair horribly. She knew that wasn't his tea, for her never moved at all possible when enjoying the stuff unless it didn't belong to him.

And when a cream scone flew through the air gracefully and hit him in the back of the head with quiet a loud _thud_ followed by a loud yet feminine cry of 'HA!' she knew who it belonged to.

Her mother came running out at an equally fast pace, catching him up faster than he would have thought by the look of terror on his usual grinning face and the girl knew why. From the top of her head to her bare feet, her mother, Alice, was covered in what looked like custard and cream with a little chocolate too. She held in her arms more ammunition of cream scones and cakes. To the Hatter they looked like destiny. There was no way to avoid what was coming, he saw an opportunity for some of Alice's tea and took it, and he knew the consequences of distracting her by tipping a cream trifle over her head.

"Keep still so I can hurt you!" Shouted Alice throwing a large Victoria sponge in his direction and clipping him on his right shoulder. The Hatter laughed a little too high pitched for it to be one of only amusement.

"Why I do believe that is the maddest thing you've ever said Alice my dear." He called from his position at the other end of the table, making sure every time she went one way he would too. "Stay still so you can hurt me. Why in blazes would I want to do that?"

Alice let out another cry of joy as the battenburg she threw caught him by surprise as it landed square in his stomach and he let out a tiny groan in protest.

"Poor thief." Said Alice in a sickly sweet voice, aiming a lemon tart for his face. The Hatter laughed triumphantly as it missed and hit something behind him, but it was short lived as she threw two cream scones at him that hit there target perfectly. Right in his smug face.

The cream was the exact same shade as his skin, making him look like he had some form of horrendous disease. And Alice knew that her free run was over then, as a smile Cheshire would be envious of came across his mad face as he wiped the cream and pastry away.

Carissa smiled at her parents. They where more like children than she sometimes. Not that she would ever complain. She constantly had someone to play with because of what they where like.

Hatter ever so slowly stood on the table before stopping and looking down at his wife with a maniac form of glee. And within the blink of an eye he had jumped and tackled her to the floor. The scones and cakes squashed in-between them and made her giggle at the feeling.

He pinned her arms above her head and watched her struggle for a moment, enjoying the feel of her underneath him, before the Cheshire smile returned to his face.

He leaned his face down quickly and started rubbing his face against hers. She struggled as the cream and pastry smeared across her skin, with it now being about a shade darker than the Hatter's, she knew she too now looked like she had caught the disease. She squealed in protest when he reached up and started rubbing his face in her hair, getting it nice and caked in. She would be finding food in it for days. The trifle would have been easy enough to clean, but the pastry of the scones would be quiet difficult.

Giving a cry of protest she looked at him with a wicked glint in her eyes before using some hidden strength and rolling him over and pinning him underneath her. Grabbing the last of her ammunition she threw it in his face before taking off for a run to the house. A victorious laugh echoing around their garden.

Carissa smiled at her father when he chased after her mother with her own smile reflecting back at her. He gave her an excited wave before diving into the house and closing the door.

She knew not to enter until her parents came out, she had no idea what they where doing, but knew she would understand when she was older. She didn't mind, when they came back out her father would say he was going to cook them the best dinner they had ever eaten because his two favourite girls deserved the best and her mother would spend the rest of the day climbing trees with her.

Giving a soft sigh she looked once more to the White Castle that had moved slightly to the left and got to her feet. She would ask her mother later to take her there tomorrow, she missed Mirana. But for now she would go hunt down Cheshire who she knew would be lurking about somewhere nearby and ask he to play dress up. She knew he secretly enjoyed it really no matter how much he protested.

A/N Did you like it? This is actually taken from a memory of when I was younger and my mum came back from the shops to my dad who was hiding with a trifle. The kitchen was never really the same again.


End file.
